Not again
by PatryTrusky
Summary: This story is about Danny and a brother. DL in final chapters... R&R! Thanks to my beta ncisabbylover.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Well, here's the first chapter. I hope you like and please, review!! 

Thanks to ncisabbylover, my beta, for her help!!

Mac, Hawkes, Stella, Flack and Lindsay were sitting in Mac´s office waiting for an important announcement. Danny was absent, however, something that did not go unnoticed by Mac.

"Where the hell is Danny?" asked their boss for tenth time in less than fifteen minutes.

That moment the telephone rang reflecting Danny's number.

"Well, at least he calls!" Mac whispered. He put the loudspeaker on "It's about time Danny! Where the hell are you? You know I wanted everyone here fifteen minutes ago!"

"Mac" Danny said almost crying "I know, but…" he hesitated "Tony has been given a… a… beating… and he… he's very bad and I…" he was interrupted by Mac.

"What? Danny, what hospital are you at?"

"Saint Vincent. Why?"

"We'll meet you there."

In those moments Danny couldn't reply so he accepted it. 

The whole team ran from the parking lot. They had come in two cars. Mac drove the first with the company of Flack. The second was driven by Stella with Hawkes and Lindsay. Everyone was lost on their own thoughts about Tony, Danny's little brother.

Tony was a seventeen-year-old boy, tall and strong, with a dark complexion, brown hair, that was shorter on the sides. It always gave him a disheveled look. His eyes were blue and searching like his brother's. He was a great student, despite all his family problems. He was always available to help you if you needed, and he went mad for the girls at his school. (like his brother) but he wasn't as much of a playboy as Danny.

Ten minutes later, the team arrived at the hospital, they entered and asked for Anthony Messer. They were told he was in Intensive Care. This caused great worry among them. They took the elevator to the first floor, turning right, finding Danny looking through a window, which they supposed, was Tony's.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood beside Danny; he was absorbed in his own thoughts, and didn't register their presence

AN: Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. As always read and review please.

Thanks to my beta ncisabbylover for her help!!

They stood beside Danny; he was absorbed in his own thoughts, and didn't register their presence. .

"Danny" Mac said. He waited for a reply. When he didn't get one he repeated himself. "Danny."

"Hey…" he answered, as Mac's voice registered in his mind. He turned immediately to the window upon realizing all the people in the room.

"How is he doing?" Flack asked.

"Well… he's bad…real bad…" Danny answered, a tear falling down his cheek.

"What about you?" Lindsay's voice sounded through the room.

"Well… I'm not complaining, it's not me in the hospital bed."

"Hey, you know we are all here for you; whatever you need. We aren't going to stop till we know what happened and we get the guy who did this." Stella informed him.

"Yeah, I know, thanks…"

"You don't have to thank us, it's what friends do." Hawkes cut Danny off.

"I know guys, really." Danny replied

"Ok, Danny we're out. I have talked to Sinclair and we're all on this case, except for you Danny." Mac added when he saw Danny's face.

"Why?" He asked.

"I think that's obvious, you're directly connected with the vic" Mac answered.

"One" Danny replied "he's not a vic, he's my brother, Tony, he's not dead and two, you are also connected with him."

"Look Danny, don't make this any harder then it has to be."

"Okay Mac, you're right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Danny, we know you're stressed but try not to take it out on the team." Stella suggested.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry."

"Well, let's go. Lindsay, you talk to Danny about Tony's possible conflicts and enemies…" Mac started.

"Conflicts and enemies?" Danny cut him off again "Come on Mac, he's just seventeen, what enemies can he have acquired?"

"Please Danny, don't cut me off" Mac answered giving him a disapproving look "So, Stella, Hawkes, you collect Tony's personal effects. Flack, you and me are going to talk to the paramedics." Without waiting for an answer he started to walk to where the paramedics were.


	3. Chapter 3

Flack followed Mac and arrived at his side just as he started to talk to the paramedics

**AN**: Sorry for the delay guys! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks to my beta ncisabbylove

Flack followed Mac and arrived at his side just as he started to talk to the paramedics.

"Hello, we're Detectives Taylor and Flack, we're here to talk about Anthony Messer" Mac stated.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" one of them asked.

"Where you found him, at what time and who called you" Flack replied.

"Truth is that the call was anonymous; it said that a boy was bleeding a lot near Central Park. That was around 2 am. It took us like ten minutes to arrive and there he was. Looked around sixteen or seventeen years old. He had several injuries, so we moved him here." the other answered.

"And how recent were his injuries?" Mac wanted to know.

"I'm not totally sure, but I guess no more than an hour and a half" replied the first one.

"Okay, thanks" Flack said "give us a number just in case".

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI: NY**

After Mac and Flack left to talk to the paramedics, Stella and Hawkes entered into Tony's room, and even though because of their job they had become accustom with it, what they saw shocked them.

Tony had his head in a bandage, just like his right arm. His left leg in plaster and a multitude of cuts and bruises in the chest. Truth be told, the scene gave goosebumps.

"Well" Stella started trying to overcome what she was seeing "ehh… the nurses have left the bags with Tony's clothes and personal belongings, so we're gonna have to keep an eye on them before we go to the lab".

"Okay, but Stell, shouldn't we process the body? I mean, he's gonna have evidence on him." Hawkes said.

"You're right, but sincerely, I don't think it's gonna be a lot because among paramedics, nurses and doctors, if there was something, it's going to be gone.

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI: NY**

"Well Danny, why don't we sit down awhile?" Lindsay asked after Stella and Hawkes went to Tony's room.

"No thanks, I rather stay here…" Danny said without stop looking at his brother's room.

"Danny please, sit down a bit, you need to rest." Lindsay begged

"Rest?" and a bitter smile appeared on his face "Do you really think that I'm gonna rest while my brother is here fighting for his life?

"Danny listen, I know it's very difficult, but…"

"You know it's difficult, huh?" Danny cut her off "Look Lindsay, you have no idea what…"

"Hey Danny" it was her turn to cut him off "even if you don't believe it, I do know what I'm talking about and I can assure you that if you want to be there for your brother when he wakes up you need to rest, and for that, at least, you have to sit down here and sleep, I'm not saying to go home because I know you're not going to go, but at least sleep here awhile." Lindsay replied surprising him.

After a few minutes Danny answered:  
"Wow, I'm… I'm sorry Linds, I… I don't know what's going on with me, I'm sorry, I really am"

"Don't worry Danny, I understand you. I know what you're going through" she said.

"Yeah well, but… look at Stella and Hawkes, processing him as if… as if he wasn't here anymore" Danny stated with sadness in his voice.

"You know that's what we have to do in this kind of situations."

"I know, but even so…" Danny replied at the same time he sat.

"Look, rest awhile, I'm gonna be here with you, and when you wake up, we'll talk about who could do this to Tony, I don't think Mac will mind."

"So… you're gonna be here with me?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I'm not going to anywhere."

"Thanks" he said looking into her eyes "really."

And with that, he closed his eyes while his mind wandered to happier places.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my beta ncisabbylover. You rock!**

* * *

Stella and Hawkes left Tony's room when they saw Danny asleep in a hospital chair. Lindsay was sitting next to him.

"We are going to the lab to start with this." Stella informed Lindsay in a hushed tone.

"Okay, I'm going to wait for Danny to wake up to ask him about Tony and then I'll come to give you a hand." Lindsay whispered in reply.

"We'll meet you there." Hawkes replied.

* * *

Danny awoke alone shortly after. Confused, he looked around searching for Lindsay when, a voice greeted him. Turning around, he saw Lindsay with two coffees. A look of relief crossed Danny's face.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked.

"Rested, although these chairs aren't the most comfortable." he answered.

Lindsay let out a giggle as he stretched.

"If you want, we can start with Tony." Lindsay suggested.

"Okay, yeah, yeah."

"Good, let's see. How are things at school?"

"Pretty good, he was a good student."

"Was?"

"Yeah, well, a short while ago he got worse, I think that's normal because of his year, I don't know..."

"And what do your parents say about this?"

Danny gave her a weird look while trying to decide he best way to answer that question. Lindsay noticed that and asked:

"What happened, Danny?"

"See, it's a long and complicated story, to sum it up, my parents don't care about him that much."

"Why?"

"Look, Tony is my mum's son, but not my dad's. He happened once when they had a big row and my mum left the house during two or three weeks, then she came back. A little later she found out she was pregnant with Tony and told my dad, at first, he wanted nothing to do with the baby, he wanted her to have an abortion, but she didn't want that, finally, my dad gave up and my mum had Tony. He didn't treat him as a son, and since my mum didn't want a divorce, she had to 'be indifferent' with Tony, because of that. When things go worse, I took Tony with me. After what happened with Louie, I wanted to keep an eye on him, just as he was growing up. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had something to do with the wrong people..."

"Wow, I had no idea..."

"Yeah well, I guess every family has their own story." Danny said laughing bitterly.

"And out of school?"

"He went out on weekends, he studied in the afternoons and sometimes he went to basket."

"What do you know about his friends?"

"He used to go out with the same guys every week, he came back at one thirty, more or less and sometimes he had sleepovers, I know they go to the same school but nothing else."

"Don't you know any of them?"

"No, the only thing I know is a name or two, one of them was Josh and one's Marcus I don't know the rest."

"Did he tell you what he was going to do last night?"

"No, he just said that he was gonna be late because they were meeting some old friends."

"Does he get along with everyone? Did he have troubles with anyone?"

"Actually, I don't know, I... damn, I don't know anything about my brother, even though he lives with me!" Danny stated angrily, "I don't know if he was in trouble, I don't think so, truth is that he didn't say anything at all, so I don't know." he said thoughtfully. "The only thing that comes to my mind is... but it isn't possible..." he cut himself off.

"What Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"Tanglewood…" he replied with a fearful look in his face.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think?? Review and you'll make me happy!!**


End file.
